


Desperate Measures

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hallucinations, Nightmares, Protective Benny, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, graphic descriptions of transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: A demon deal the reader made years ago comes up due, but Sam may have a solution for getting out of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr. Explicit rating applies to last three chapters

“We’ll find a way out of this, sweetheart, we will, we just gotta…”

“Dean’s right, we just need to-”

“Guys,” you interrupted the rambling brothers, “don’t you think I’ve already tried? There’s nothing I can do. I’ve had ten years to try to find a way out and zilch. In all the dealings you’ve had with demons, have you ever found someone who successfully broke their contract?”

They looked away, their silence answer enough. You sat back with a sigh, regretting having ever told them. But ten years passed faster than you ever imagined it would, and in one week’s time the hounds would come for you. You couldn’t leave this world without telling your friends goodbye one last time; what you hadn’t taken into account was their protective nature. After calling to make your teary farewell, they’d tracked you down and bundled you off to that bunker of theirs.

Dean read you the riot act the whole way, fear and panic lacing his voice. Sam just wanted to know why you did it. You told them of that fateful case almost ten years ago, one taken with your father. How the djinn had nearly drained him dry by the time you managed to track him down, how terrified you were of losing the only family you had left. He’d been hanging on by a thread when you walked out to the nearest crossroads, and sealed your fate with a kiss.

You never told him, or anyone, about what led to his miraculous recovery. And when he died of a heart attack eight years later, you didn’t regret your deal; after all, those were eight years worth of memories you wouldn’t have otherwise. But now it was time to pay the piper, and you couldn’t just bow out without telling the boys the truth. They say confession is good for the soul, and a part of you had hoped that by coming clean, you would be able to face your destiny with calm acceptance. You’d been wrong.

You didn’t want to die. Every lungful of air, every beat of your heart left you greedy for more. To know that your life could be measured in days was terrifying. Sure the life of a hunter carried with it an almost guaranteed early grave, but as long as you were quick enough and clever enough, there was a shot at a decent life. Not for you though, not anymore. Exhaustive research through the lore had turned up the same answer every time: you were a dead woman walking.

“Maybe if we talk to Crowley,” Dean suggested.

“You really think Crowley is gonna pass up the chance to screw us over?” Sam huffed out. Dean grumbled, but didn’t bother denying it.

The three of you sat in silence, the brothers staring at you, taking in every little detail. You knew they were already mourning you, the loss of yet another friend. There was nothing you could say to reassure them it would all be alright. Nothing short of a miracle was gonna save your hide from the pit and all of you knew it.

Cheerful whistling floated down the halls, disrupting the somber atmosphere. Three pairs of eyes turned toward the doorway, and a moment later, a burly man walked through the door. Broad shouldered and blue eyed, you figured this was Dean’s friend Benny. You knew of him of course but had never actually met the vampire who pulled first Dean, and then Sam, from Purgatory. You owed the handsome bloodsucker a lot; unfortunately, that was one debt that would never be repaid.

“Well now, I thought I heard voices comin’ from this way,” he said with smile, his words lilting in a honey whiskey drawl. “And you must be the friend Dean’s told me so much about.”

Taken aback by his abrupt entrance and sunny disposition, you took the hand he offered without a second thought, surprised at how warm that calloused palm was. You always assumed vampires would be cold but Benny was just as warm as you were. He surprised you again by bringing your hand up to his lips, brushing a chaste kiss to the back, the bristly hairs of his beard tickling your skin. Even Sam and Dean were taken aback by the action, but Benny dropped your hand before they had a chance to comment. The twinkle in Benny’s eyes dimmed when he took note of the solemn air.

He looked questioningly to Dean. “Did I interrupt something?”

“It’s a long story,” Dean sighed.

“Say no more, chief- I don’t mean to go prying in other people’s business.”

“It’s okay, Dean,” you said softly, “I don’t mind if he knows… not like it’s gonna make much of a difference soon anyway…”

Benny turned that same confused look your way, brows pinched at your cryptic words. When it became obvious Dean wasn’t going to elaborate, you told him about your deal, the ticking clock counting down your final days. Benny didn’t say a word, shock written all over his face. It bothered you a little, the pitying looks you were bound to get for the next few days already wearing on your nerves. You knew you were as good as puppy chow and really didn’t need to be reminded of it every time they looked your way.

Sam and Dean were quiet the whole time, still trying to process the news themselves. Dean looked angry, not at you but at himself; the self sacrificing dolt probably thought he should have been able to prevent this somehow. Sam, however, looked almost…contemplative. He kept looking from you to Benny and back again, a distant and calculating expression on his face. Just as you finished laying out the whole grisly tale, he cleared his throat, capturing everyone’s attention.

“I think I’ve got a way out,” he said slowly, almost hesitantly.

“What?” “How?” Dean and you asked at the same time.

“Benny.”

The vampire looked just as confused as you felt. “What about me?”

Dean interrupted before Sam got a chance to respond, that weird sibling bond they shared clueing him into whatever Sam had in mind. “That’s- do you know how crazy that is, Sam? How dangerous?”

“I get that Dean, believe me. But what’s the alternative- we watch another one of our friends die?”

“One of you want to fill the rest of us in? Not all of us have Winchester ESP,” you pointed out.

“Don’t you see sweetheart- Benny!” Dean elaborated.

“Still not following, chief.”

“You could turn her,” Sam said bluntly, “vampires don’t go to Hell, they go to Purgatory. Demon deals are built on the basis that the soul goes to Hell- not Heaven or anywhere else- but if the hounds come and her soul is marked for Purgatory instead, the deal can’t be fulfilled and should be rendered null.”

“‘Should’ be?” you murmured. It was a desperate gamble, with no guarantee it would work. And if it did…

“No,” Benny said sharply, “I’m not turnin’ anyone. Sam, what the hell are you thinking? You really want to condemn your friend to that? To an eternity of blood lust? Absolutely not.”

“Benny, come on man,” Dean began, “we know it’s risky. But what other choice is there? Sam’s right; this is the only way.”

“Dean-”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” They all turned to you, Sam and Dean desperate, Benny frustrated. Licking suddenly dry lips, you asked, “Do you really think this could work?”

“This is insane,” Benny grumbled. Addressing you he added, “Darlin’, I know you’re scared, but think about what you’re askin’. Livin’ as a vampire ain’t living at all. Vampires…I think we’re all damned.”

“Then what difference does it make? Benny, I’m  _already_  damned. I know we just met, and I’m asking for one hell of a favor but I,” your voice caught, “I don’t want to die. I don’t want to go to Hell. I just…”

You trailed off, swallowing hard around the lump in your throat, angrily dashing away the few that fell. The room was quiet. Sam and Dean leveled despairing looks at Benny, pleading with him on your behalf. You couldn’t meet his eyes, afraid of what his answer might be. Now that there was light at the end of the tunnel, you were afraid of it being snuffed out. If he said no, there goes your last shot at escaping Hell.

Benny heaved out weary sigh. “Let me think about it. The three of you- you really don’t know what you’re askin’ me to do.”

“The clock’s ticking,” Sam reminded him.

“I know, Sam, I know. “

“Thank you, Benny,” you mumbled, so soft only his ears would pick it up.

You left the room shortly after that; the rest of the week was going to be hell on your nerves, you just knew it. Your skin itched with the weight of their stares on your back as you walked away. The boys were determined not to lose you, but if Benny said no…if it didn’t work…they would want to be with you during your last days. A part of you wanted that too, but you didn’t want to feel like you were under a microscope either.

Flopping down on your bed with a groan, you stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. It took you a while to realize you were counting your heartbeats, each thump precious. Rolling to the side, you kicked off your shoes and tried to nap; sleep had been in short supply lately, frequently interrupted by nightmare visions of Hell. Your body urged you to rest, exhaustion overriding the whirlwind of your mind.

True to form, you dreamt of hellhounds hot on your trail; no matter how fast you ran, they were always faster, their wild baying following after you as phantom teeth nipped at your heels. Trapped in your nightmares, you were unaware that you were thrashing around, crying in your sleep. In the war room, Benny excused himself, cutting off Sam and Dean’s continued attempts to persuade him.

Leaving them behind with the vague excuse that he needed to think in private, he followed the sound of your voice until he stood on the other side of your door. He was able to make out every desperate cry, every panicked whimper. The sound of it was heartbreaking, the tang of fear sharp in the air. Abruptly, the noises stopped, and he heard rustling coming from inside. Slipping away to his own room, just a few doors down from your own, he heard your feet thump to the floor. Jolted awake, you rubbed at your tired eyes. God, you just wanted to sleep.

A pattern was established over the next few days. Your days were spent with the Winchesters, every waking moment under their watchful eyes. Once or twice you were able to slip away for an hour or two of privacy, but one of them would always come knocking at your door. Sam was constantly asking if you were okay, if you wanted to talk about it. On the other hand, Dean wanted to distract you, suggesting movie nights or trips to the bar. You knew he was already drinking too much as it was, always turning down his offers for a night on the town. You enjoyed the movie nights though, relishing their comforting presence.

Conspicuously absent was Benny; you knew the vampire was still in the bunker, and more than once, you heard the rolling timber of his voice as he spoke with one or both of the brothers. But he seemed to make it a point to avoid you. It was hard to shake the nagging thought that he’d decided not to turn you, and didn’t want the guilt of facing you. You didn’t share the thought with boys; they were still holding out hope he would agree, a hope that faded with every day that passed.

The week passed in the blink of an eye, and before you knew it, the last day dawned. After yet another restless night of tossing and turning, you snuck out of the bunker to watch the sunrise; if this was to be your last day on Earth, you wanted to take a piece of its beauty with you. Tears prickled at your eyes as you watched the world come awake, the gray dawn transformed into vibrant pinks and blues as the sun rose. You didn’t think you imagined the heaviness in the still air, no breeze to stir the trees. It felt like the world was holding its breath.

The sun rose past the treetops, and you bathed in its warmth when a low growl ripped through the air. Head whipping around, you frantically searched for the source, eyes straining to catch any hint of movement from the trees standing nearby. Save for a few birds and a squirrel, there was nothing. Your heart pounded in your ears as you tried to listen for more growling. Shoulders drooping, you realized what was happening; the lore you’d found on hellhounds stated that their victims would frequently hallucinate in their final hours. Your time was up.

The small measure of peace you’d managed to find was gone; trudging back indoors, you heard someone rustling around in the kitchen, the smell of coffee lazily drifting through the air. Though fear killed your appetite, you headed for them anyway, determined to spend your last hours with people you loved.

A plan that quickly changed as soon as you walked into the kitchen. Sam was busy fixing himself a cup of coffee, his back to you. When he heard you come in, he turned with a sad smile on his face. But that wasn’t what you saw. His face was distorted into a scream of anguish, warped beyond recognition. Your scream shattered the quiet atmosphere, echoing own the halls as you backed away from him. He dropped his coffee in surprise, the tinkling of ceramic breaking against floor barely audible over your panicked yelling.

Dean and Benny came charging down the corridors, a gun in Dean’s hand. Their faces too were twisted and deformed, and you turned your back on them, curling in on yourself. Dean realized what was happening, tucking his gun away and approaching you slowly. Hands raised, he spoke calmly, the soothing sound of his voice cutting through your hysteria. You tried not to flinch when he touched you, but it was impossible not to shy away.

Dean folded you into his arms, wrapping you in a tight, protective hug. Sam joined in, the reality of today setting in for both of them. For the first time since you’d called them, you wept openly, tears flowing free to soak through Dean’s shirt. Murmuring in your ear, he crooned soft reassurances, trying to convince himself more than anyone. You clung to him, unwilling to let go.

“His face, Dean…your face…” you babbled.

“I know, sweetheart, but it’s not real, none of it’s real.”

“But I heard the hounds!”

“I know, I know…”

Benny watched you, guilt burning in those baby blues. He looked on as you were led away, still in Dean’s arms, still crying, the echoes reverberating down the halls long after you were out of sight. The memory of your sobbing was one he knew he’d carry for years to come. Sam sighed heavily, eyes rimmed with red. He wouldn’t even look at Benny as he turned back to the kitchen to clean up the spilled coffee and shards of ceramic.

The words slipped out before he had a chance to second guess his decision. “Alright.”

Sam paused. “Alright what?”

“I’ll do it. ‘s like she said, she’s damned no matter what. At least this way she’s not in Hell.”

Sam surprised him, gripping him firmly by the arm. “Are you serious about this? Cause if you’re not, if you change your mind and get her hopes up for nothing, I swear we’ll send you back to Purgatory ourselves. Promise me you mean it, Benny.”

“I mean it, Sam.”

He met Sam’s intense gaze, unflinching at the hard look in his eyes. Whatever he saw must have been enough to convince him of Benny’s sincerity.

Releasing his grip, Sam nodded. “Okay- I’m gonna go tell Dean.”

“I’ll go with you- I imagine the sooner this is done, the better. But listen Sam, the transformation…she’s not gonna be the same. Even if this crazy idea of yours works, she’s not gonna be human. She’ll have a vampires instincts, the need to hunt, to feed.”

“We know that, Benny, all of us. But at least she’ll be alive.”

Benny sighed. “Well let’s get this show on the road.”


	2. Desperate Measures Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to break a demon deal, the reader is turned by Benny and now everyone must face the consequences.

Keeping your eyes fixed on the floor, afraid of what you would see if you looked him in the face, you asked, “Are you for real? Don’t- don’t bullshit me.”

“You heard me loud and clear darlin’- I’ll do it.”

Dean’s arms tightened around you. “You sure about this, sweetheart?”

“It’s a little late to back out Dean; I don’t want to go to Hell.” Forcing yourself to look at Benny, you were relieved to see his normal piercing blue eyes and scruffy beard, not some nightmarish vision. “How do we do this?”

“Lay down- turning affects everyone different, but it’s a tiring process. ‘m gonna need you to scoot over, chief.”

Dean hesitantly released you, unsure if you would be okay. You let him go, focusing solely on Benny. He took Dean’s place next to you on the bed, easing you into a reclining position. It felt a little awkward with the brothers there, but you knew better than to ask them to leave. Besides, having them present helped to ground you a little, kept the panic at bay.

Staring up at Benny, you allowed him to take you by the wrist, turning the underside up to face him. A flash of hunger flickered in his eyes, cutting through the guilt you saw there. No one said a word as he brought your arm up to his mouth, his breath fanning across your skin. He met your gaze, a question burning in his eyes: were you sure about this? Swallowing hard, you nodded. He hesitated for just a moment before you saw a glint of fangs, pain radiating from the bite.

You gasped, wincing at the sharp sting as his fangs sank into your flesh. Almost immediately, the pain subsided, a sort of calm overcoming you as Benny drank down your blood. You never once broke eye contact, the two of you lost in your own world. It didn’t matter that the Winchesters stood just a few feet away, or that you were about to become a monster; all that mattered was Benny and the press of his mouth on your pulse point.

Your eyelids fluttered shut at the same time his did, a sigh slipping out unintentionally. Lightheaded, you mumbled a vague protest when he pulled away, his chest heaving as he licked away the last traces of your blood. You felt cold without his mouth on you, shivering at the loss. Benny was talking now, whispering, coaxing you to open your mouth. You sluggishly obeyed, something warm hitting your tongue.

Swallowing reflexively, the coppery tang revived you somewhat. More fell, each drop sweeter than the last. Reaching out blindly, you grabbed hold of the source, bringing the solid warmth to your lips and latching on. Soft voices murmured nearby but you couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to them; all that mattered was getting more of the life giving nectar. The more you drank, the more you craved, each drop warming you to the core.

You only stopped when Benny tugged his wrist away, licking your lips to ensure that every last morsel was savored. Flushed, you felt almost drunk with Benny’s blood flowing through your veins. The room was hot, too hot, the air thickening with every passing second; it was all you could do to force down each lungful. Your skin crawled like ants were everywhere, the urge to claw at them overwhelming. A dull pain throbbed in your chest, radiating throughout your body, the worst of it centering at your gums.

Curling in on yourself, you let out a low whine as it all got worse, your every cell on fire. The tiny portion of your mind not consumed by the pain was aware of quiet voices talking and the door to your bedroom being shut. Now it was just you and Benny, the vampire rubbing soothing circles along your back. Strangely enough, it actually helped ease some of the pain and you arched into the touch.

There was no telling how long you stayed that way, the two of you suspended in your own bubble of reality. You were burning, heat engulfing you as you cried out in agony. The dim light of your bedside lamp seared your eyes; flailing, you tried unsuccessfully to turn it off. Benny sensed what you wanted and flicked the switch, much to your relief. Everything was amplified- the heat of his skin pressed against yours, the spicy, woodsy scent surrounding him.

Other scents and sounds reached you too. Faint rustling and whispers came from the other rooms, the steady hum of the generators ringing in your ears, two hearts drumming away in the distance. But worse by far were the scents. You could smell  _everything_ : the trash that needed to be thrown out in the kitchen, the stale scent of shampoo and aftershave coming from the bathrooms. Woven through it all was the metallic scent of blood, some old, some fresh. It was  _mouthwatering_ , the sweetest thing you’d ever smelled.

Unaware of your own actions, you sat up abruptly, sniffing the air. Benny eyed you warily, muscles tense as he watched and waited. Ignoring him, you shifted to kneel on the mattress, clutching at your ears to muffle some of the sounds coming from the other rooms. It helped a little, but nothing stopped the tantalizing aroma of blood. Your throat was parched, a terrible thirst bubbling up inside. Just a drop, just a taste, and you’d be okay.

“Darlin,” Benny said slowly, “I know what you’re going through; I’ve got some blood bags ready for you, and the boys are seeing about getting some more.”

Finally turning your attention to him, the dark proved no obstacle in making out his every feature. It was a bit disorienting, like seeing through a camera with night vision. Struggling to make sense of his words, the need for blood grew greater still. “Benny, I…”

“Shhh, I know, cher, I know. D’you think you’ll be alright on your own if I go and grab some blood from the kitchen? Won’t be gone but a minute, I promise.”

“Yes, please.”

Benny was true to his word, back almost before you realized he was gone. He held a glass in one hand and a blood bag in the other. You zeroed in on it, gums aching as razor sharp fangs descended on instinct. It was all you could do to keep from attacking him for it as he cut open the top and poured the blood into the glass. Taking the cup with eager hands, you sighed in relief at the first cool wash of blood coated your mouth and throat, easing the searing dryness.

Benny watched you drain the glass with a strange look on his face: part horror, part relief, with a whole lot of guilt thrown in. Once the glass was empty, you ran your finger along the rim, licking up every drop. You were still hungry, but the thirst was more manageable with blood in your system. Surrendering the glass to his outstretched hand, you took stock of the situation. With the first sip of blood, the transformation was complete- you were a full fledged vampire now, one of the creatures you normally hunted. You weren’t as disgusted with the idea as you thought you would be.

There was no telling if the desperate move had paid off; you would just have to wait until midnight to see if the hounds came for you after all. Until then, there was nothing to do but try to tame the baser instincts calling for you to hunt, to feed. Oddly enough, having Benny nearby helped. His very presence was calming. Setting aside the glass and bag, he crouched down in front of you, taking your hands in his own, his penetrating stare bore into you. He didn’t say a word, but he didn’t need to. The touch of him was comfort enough.

“How long until I’m safe? To be around others, I mean.”

“No tellin’. Like I said, turning affects everyone different, and everyone adjusts at their own rate. I think it depends on the how the person was before the change. Speakin’ from past experience, people who are a little more…stubborn…tend to adjust quicker.”

“Well then I should do just fine,” you joked weakly.

He had the good manners to chuckle. “If what Dean tells me is anything to judge by, you’ll be alright, cher. Gotta admit- I’m a little surprised you’re doing so fine already. Most newborns are more feral, attacking at the first sight of blood.”

“I wanted to,” you admitted shamefully, “but it didn’t feel right. You’re trying to help me- attacking you seemed like a pretty shitty way to say thanks.”

“See, you’re already reasoning,” Benny said, sounding pleased, “that’s a good sign.”

“Talking to you helps, I think.”

“Then I’ll talk for as long as you need. Though you might get tired of listenin’ to me go on after awhile.” He sat down next to you on the bed, getting comfortable.

You laughed. “So, I’ve always wondered- how’d you fall in with the Winchesters? Dean told me you met in Purgatory and that you hitched a ride back, but you separated after that. So how’d you end up at the bunker?”

“That’s a bit of a long story, but seein’ as talking is the point…after me and Dean went our own ways, I tried blending in, just makin’ my way. But I realized that my maker would get word that I was back and send my old nest after me. So I took the fight to them, got roughed up in the process. Dean helped me out, brought me blood so I could heal, and then helped me take on the Old Man. Was a good thing too.”

“Outnumbered?” you guessed.

“That,” he agreed, “and I saw someone I thought long since dead. Seeing her there, one of them, giving out orders…it knocked the wind right out of my sails.”

“Her?” you asked. Dean hadn’t told you about any of this and your curiosity got the better of you before you realized Benny might not want to talk about it. “Sorry, that’s rude.”

“No it’s alright, I don’t mind; I’ve had my time to grieve. Her name was Andrea, and she was the one who convinced me to leave my nest way back in the day. We were happy for a time, but when my nest caught up with us, the Old Man ripped her throat out right in front of me before sending me to Purgatory.

But instead of killing her, he turned her instead- said he wanted a reminder of me, the bastard. She was his second in command, and just as bloodthirsty as the rest. When I found out she wanted to rebuild the nest once the Old Man was dead, I knew Andrea was truly dead and gone. Dean saved my life, cut off her head before she could attack me.”

“Benny, I’m so sorry.”

“Thank you. But the Andrea I knew died a long time ago,” he said softly before clearing his throat and continuing. “Anyway, after that I went off on my own again and managed to find my way back home. Found my great-granddaughter too, Elizabeth. It was nice being around her, having family close, but the past has a way of catching up with us- something I think you’re familiar with. An old buddy of mine from ‘the good ol’ days’ tracked me down, wanted my help building up a new nest. When I said no, he started killin’ folks, trying to lure in the hunters.

I hightailed it out of there, but it was too late. Some lunatic named Martin got hold of Elizabeth, used her as bait to bring me back. He was convinced I was the one responsible for the killings. He let slip to Elizabeth who I really was and hurt her to get to me. I was ready to die for her, but she begged me not to. In the end, the monster won out.”

“Sam told me about Martin,” you admitted, “came clean about it after too much whiskey one night. He said it’s one of his biggest regrets.”

“I know. I’ll admit I was sore about it for a long time, but what’s done is done- no use holding grudges now. I was on my own for a long while before Dean called me up asking for help getting his baby brother out of the land of monsters. Being topside…it’s hard for a vampire without a family, without a nest. I’m ashamed to admit, I was planning on it being a one way trip. But Sam and that other hunter knocked some sense into me, convinced me to come back and give it one  more shot.”

“Bobby certainly had a way with words,” you chuckled. “And here you are now.”

“Here I am.”

It was quiet for a moment as you absorbed Benny’s story while he seemed lost in memories. Licking your lips, you said, “I’m sorry for everything you’ve been through, Benny; no one should have to go through that. But I’m glad you’re here- and not only because you helped me. Dean was in a really bad place before he met you, but I think having a friend has kept him grounded, kept him stable. I actually wanted to thank you for that.”

He stared at you, wide-eyed. “Well I- I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Just say you’re welcome,” you suggested.

“I can do that,” he replied with a tiny smile. “Now, let me go grab you something to drink. I figure you’re feelin’ pretty parched still.”

You shook your head in protest even as your body screamed for blood. “I don’t want to take all your supplies.”

“I’ll be fine, cher, I can control myself better than you can right now. And I told you, Dean and Sam are talking to some connection of theirs who can get a few more bags for us. We’re gonna be alright.” He rose and headed for the door.

“Wait,” you stopped him. When he turned to face you with a curious look, you said, “I want to thank you for me too, Benny. Even if- even if it didn’t work and the deal is still in place, thank you. For trying.”

His jaw clenched, expression hardening ever so slightly. “You’re gonna be fine; we’re not gonna let the hounds get you. I promise.”

He was out the door before you could reply.


	3. Desperate Measures Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As everyone adjusts to the reader’s new ‘condition’, the tentative peace is broken when Crowley pays a visit.

Benny returned in a much less serious mood than when he left. You could hear his footsteps coming down the hall, perking up as the scent of blood got closer. Gums itching as your fangs descended once more, you were waiting when he walked in, a smile on his face.

“Good news, shug. Looks like Dean and Sam’s buddy pulled through- they’re on their way now to grab us a few pints. It’ll be enough to hold us over for a spell.”

He ripped open the bag, pouring it into the forgotten glass on your bedside table. You eyed the steady stream of crimson, mouth watering as the coppery scent filled the air. This time you were able to savor the taste more, sipping instead of gulping. Glancing over at Benny, you saw him watching you closely. Licking the traces of blood from your lips, you forced yourself to hold the half-full cup out to him. “Say what you want, I know you’re hungry too. I can share.”

He hesitated a second before taking it from you, the brush of his warm fingers sending a shiver down your spine. “Thank you, darlin’, it’s appreciated.”

He drained the glass with a hum of satisfaction, the steady bob of his Adam’s apple drawing your attention. When it was empty, he smacked his lips and set it aside once again before he noticed you staring. He had the good grace not to comment on it, pretending to roll some kinks from his neck.

“How’re you holding up?” he asked kindly.

“A little antsy,” you admitted, “what time is it?”

“Almost eleven.”

“Just an hour to go then,” you murmured. Just one hour until you found out if you’d agreed to become a vampire for nothing.

“Everything’s gonna be just fine, you’ll see. When the boys get back-”

“Benny,” you interrupted as a thought occurred to you, “I need to go outside.”

His brows furrowed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I’ll admit you’re more in control than I expected, but the risks…”

“I know, Benny, believe me. But the bunker is warded against hellhounds; if the deal is still in place I won’t know unless I go outside. And if you’re there, you can stop me if…if I try anything.”

“Dean and Sam are gonna be back before then and I don’t trust you around humans just yet, not even humans you’re friends with.”

“Then call and tell ‘em to stall, just until midnight. We only need to wait til a minute past twelve to know for sure.” He hesitated still, clearly unconvinced. “Benny please, I have to know for sure.”

Shaking his head ruefully, he finally agreed. “Alright- stay here while I call Dean. You know he’s not gonna like this.”

“I know. But it’s the only way to be sure it worked.”

Left by yourself, you sat and listened as Benny explained the situation. With your newly heightened hearing, it was possible to make out Dean’s every word; he was  _definitely_  not happy. He argued with Benny, pointing out the obvious risks of letting you outside. Sam added his two cents, agreeing with Dean that you were too unstable. There was no denying the logic behind their reasons, but you  _had_  to be allowed outside.

Benny stuck to his guns, telling them what you had told him: if hellhounds were unable to get to you because of the bunker’s warding, there was no sure way of knowing if the contract was actually broken. With Benny there to keep an eye on you, you were certain that it wouldn’t be too bad. Head thumping against your headboard, you listened in as Dean finally caved, only on the condition that Benny stayed glued to your side the whole time.

When Benny re-entered the room, you didn’t bother pretending you hadn’t heard every word. “Okay, let’s do this.”

“Hang on now- I know everyone’s on board, but we’re gonna wait til closer to midnight before taking you outside. The less time you spend out there with all those temptations the better.” He spoke with an air of finality; there would be no convincing him to change his mind.

Nodding in agreement with his terms, you sighed wistfully. “So what do we do until then?”

Pleased with your easy acceptance, he sat at the foot of the bed. “Well, you know my story but I haven’t heard much of yours, if you don’t mind me askin’. Dean never went into detail as to how you met.”

You let out a snort of laughter. “I bet he didn’t- he still hasn’t lived it down. There was a hunt years ago, back when we were barely in our twenties. I was working a case with my dad- this was before the deal- tracking a pack of werewolves in the Appalachians. Turned out Dean was working the case too, and for some God-only-knows reason thought my dad and I were part of the pack.

Dumbass tried to get the jump on us, but I knocked him flat on his ass and Dad had him hogtied before he could blink. Didn’t take long for all of us to realize we were all working the same case. It wasn’t hard to finish off the werewolves with the three of us, and when it was all over, Dean had the balls to ask me out. Well, my daddy didn’t raise a fool and I know better than to mess around with other hunters- things tend to get messy real quick. Besides, he really isn’t my type. You should have seen the look on his face when I turned him down- I wish I had a picture. We kept running into each other after that; sometimes one of us would call up the other for backup. We’ve been friends ever since.”

“I wish I could’ve see that,” Benny chuckled, “Dean trussed up like a Christmas turkey.”

“Dad had a way with knots,” you grinned.

Time passed quickly, Benny’s easy company and light conversation helping to control the rising anxiety. The closer twelve o’clock came, the more your panic returned. Five minutes to midnight, you both rose without a word. You made your way to the entrance in silence, Benny’s solid bulk a soothing presence. Hand on the door, he raised a questioning eyebrow at you. Taking a deep breath that you didn’t need, you nodded.

Cool night air washed over you both, bringing with it a flood of new scents and sounds. Nocturnal creatures crept in the grass, a gentle breeze rustling the treetops. The chirping insects were so much louder now, droning obnoxiously. Pale moonlight filtered through the thin cloud cover, casting a silver glow over the landscape. It was so much easier on your sensitive eyes then the artificial glow of your lamp had been. Your heightened sight took in every little detail.

And the  _smells_. You could smell  _everything_  now; the very dirt had a scent all its own. And woven through it all was Benny, an earthy, musky scent that exuded comfort and safety. He stood there like a sentinel, keeping watch with a keen eye- nothing escaped his notice. But he wasn’t there to guard you; he was there to guard everyone else from the newborn vampire, to protect them from you.

Like you had that very morning, you lifted your face to the sky and basked in it all. If you were to be dragged off to Hell in the next few minutes, you wanted your last memories on Earth to be ones of peace and serenity. Not even the heavy weight of Benny’s eyes on you was enough to disturb you. A quick glance in his direction was enough to see the apprehension scrawled across his features. Whether it was for or because of you, you didn’t know.

“Benny,” you spoke up, breaking the stillness, “if the hounds come, let them take me. Don’t try to interfere- you’ve done enough for me already.”

“Now hold on a-” he began to protest.

“I mean it,” you cut him off, “don’t try to be a dumbass and play the hero. Promise me.”

“I can’t do that, shug. I’m your maker- that makes me responsible for you. I can’t just watch and do nothing if somethin’ attacks you.”

“Dammit, Benny this isn’t a game, hellhounds are-”

“Listen,” he ordered sharply.

On alert, you straightened at his urgent tone. Straining, even with your heightened sense of hearing you weren’t able to pick up anything unusual or out of place, certainly not vicious growling or howls. “What is it? I don’t hear anything.”

“Exactly,” Benny replied, a smile slowly spreading across his face. “Midnight came and went, cher, and all I hear is a whole lotta nothin’.”

You rocked back on your heels. “It…it worked.”

“It surely did.”

“It worked. The deal’s broken.” A sense of giddy elation filled you. “It worked!”

It was the most natural thing in the world to launch yourself into Benny’s arms; he caught you easily, almost as if he’d been expecting it. To feel those burly arms wrapped around you as he held you close was the closest you figured you’d ever get to Heaven. The warmth of him, that delicious earthy aroma flooding your senses- it was exactly what you needed. Benny didn’t seem inclined to deny you, one broad hand coming up to cradle the back of your head while the other ran up and down your back. It was almost as if he needed to reassure himself that you were still there, still alive.

Loud ringing interrupted the moment. Benny reluctantly drew away, fishing his cell phone from his pocket. You saw the flashing ‘Dean’ lighting up the screen when he answered. “It worked.”

“It- seriously?”

“Hey Dean, Sam,” you replied, a tearful smile on your face at the sound of his voice, “I’m still here- the hounds never came. Your plan worked, Sam.”

“Princess, I can’t tell you how good it is to hear your voice,” came Dean’s relieved response.

“Same here, Dean.”

“We’re on our way back,” Sam spoke up, “how’re you holding up?”

“Okay, I think.”

“She’s doing a lot better than I expected,” Benny put in, “but it’s best not to put too much temptation in front of her just yet. We’re fixin’ to head back in right now.”

The stink of sulfur hit your nose before you heard a familiar gravelly drawl. “Oh but I just got here.”

Head whipping around, you took an involuntary step back. “Crowley.”

“Hello, darling,” he smirked.

You were caught off guard, barely aware of the confused shouts coming from the phone, Sam and Dean demanding to know why Crowley was there. They abruptly went silent when Benny dropped his phone in the dirt, standing in front of you in an instant. The relief from just moments ago was gone, replaced with a razor edged tension as he and Crowley looked each other up and down, taking stock of the threat posed by the other.

“Get back inside the bunker, cher,” Benny ordered, not taking his eyes off the demon.

Crowley turned his attention to you, seeming unconcerned about Benny’s rigid figure. “No, stay and chat for a bit,” he urged. “I’ve got a few questions for you. Like how you’re still here for instance.”

The heavy weight of his gaze pinned you in place; you were ten years younger, scared and desperate as your father fought for his life. Everything about was the same: same commanding presence, same lazy confidence, even the same goddamn cologne, barely detected under the sulfur. Every last second of that cursed night was seared into your memory, coming back in a rush as you stared down the demon you’d bargained your soul away to.

Benny smelled the fear radiating from you, so thick and cloying he almost choked on it. Bristling, he tucked you even more securely behind him, blocking Crowley’s view as he slowly backed you towards the entrance of the bunker. Crowley tutted in annoyance, disappearing from sight for a split second before reappearing behind you, so close you could feel the brush of his coat against your legs.

Fangs sliding free, Benny whipped around, crouching protectively as he again pulled you behind him to safety. Everything about his stance screamed danger, and you knew if things didn’t simmer down, you’d have a bloodbath on your hands, which would only worsen if Sam and Dean got thrown into the mix. Thinking fast, you grabbed hold of Benny in an effort to keep him from attacking just yet; perhaps there was a chance to talk your way out of this…

Forcing down the fear from seeing Crowley again, you let go of Benny and stepped forward over his rumbling protests. The demon raised an amused eyebrow, not expecting the sudden display of confidence. Keeping your eyes on his, you answered his questions by opening your mouth and let your fangs descend, the moonlight glinting off of them. Eyes widening in shock, he stared at you for a moment before doing something completely unexpected: he laughed.

Confused by his reaction, you let your fangs retract. A quick glance at Benny showed you he still hadn’t relaxed his protective posture or withdrawn his fangs; clearly he didn’t like or trust the demon and had no problem showing it. You swore you heard a faint growl coming from him, but it was too faint for even your ears to catch. He was as tightly wound as a cheap watch, ready to attack at the first sign of aggression.

Gripping onto his shirt, you waited until he finally looked at you before sliding your arm through his. He relaxed slightly at the gesture, reassured as the scent of your fear faded from the air. You gave him a tiny nod, letting him know without words that you were okay. Crowley watched the two of you, the sound of his laughter fading as his clever mind quickly put two and two together.

“Well, this is an interesting development. That desperate to get out of our bargain were you? Damning yourself to life as a leech. I have to say I’m surprised the Winchesters allowed it- although I suppose they wouldn’t want to add another tally to the list of friends no longer with us. Really, it’s a wonder humans are willing to risk friendship with them, given their abysmal track record.”

“What do you want?” you asked, refusing to rise to his bait.

“Ah, so she does speak. I was beginning to think you’d gone mute in the time since we last parted. As I said before pet, I was curious as to why my hounds didn’t come to add that precious little soul to my domain and decided to investigate. But now I see the depths to which you’ve stooped. Ordinarily I’d drag you to Hell kicking and screaming with my bare hands if I had to-” Benny snarled at that, taking a step in Crowley’s direction before you pulled him back, “- but I’ve come to enjoy the tentative peace with the denim clad duo and the idea of stirring up yet another round of ‘I attack you, you try to kill me’ is exhausting. I’m busy enough as it is, thank you very much.”

“So you’ll let me go?” you asked hesitantly. “Just like that?”

“Oh this is by no means a gift to you,” Crowley retorted, “I’m curious to see how well the hunter adapts to being the monster. Just how long will it take before you attack and kill a human I wonder?”

“That’s not gonna happen,” Benny bit out sharply.

Crowley smirked. “We’ll see.” And with that, he was gone.

You and Benny stared at one another, your arm still laced with his. He was still on edge, not quite trusting the demon was gone. Before you could say anything, you perked up at the sound of the Impala’s low rumble approaching. They didn’t sound far off, which meant you had to get back to the room before they arrived. Without a word, Benny hurried you inside, leading you down the twisting halls with a grim look on his face. The confrontation with Crowley had gotten to him. Back in your room with the door securely locked, he allowed you to sit him on the bed, your arms going around his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Benny. The plan worked and Crowley’s not gonna bother us. It’s okay.”

Crooning softly, you were relieved as he gradually relaxed in your embrace, the remaining tension slowly melting away. You both looked up at the sound of the bunker door opening, twin heartbeats audible. As hungry as that sound made you, there were more important things to focus on right now, namely calming down the riled vampire in your arms. It was with great reluctance that you let him go when he rose.

“I gotta go tell Dean what happened. I’ll be back with some supper for us- all that stress ain’t gonna help with your recovery. I won’t be but a moment.” He unexpectedly dropped a light kiss to your forehead and was gone.


	4. Desperate Measures Pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being stuck inside the bunker for a month, the reader is suffering from a case of cabin fever.

“I don’t know, man- I still don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I know, chief, but something’s gotta be done- she’s goin’ stir crazy locked up in here and it won’t be long before she snaps. And I really don’t think anyone wants that.”

“He’s right, Dean. Think about it- would you want to be on lockdown for a whole month, with nothing to do but stare at the bunker walls?”

“Hell no,” Dean admitted with a heavy sigh, “just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. But I’m not a newbie vampire either. She’s dangerous, to herself and others. If something happens…if she gets loose and hurts someone…she will _never_  forgive herself, you both know that.”

“I know,” Benny’s solemn voice floated back to you, “which is why I aim to stay glued to her the whole time. At least this way she’s under supervision. It’s the best we can do Dean, because I can guarantee that if she’s kept in here much longer, something bad is gonna happen.”

Burying your head under your pillow with a frustrated growl, you missed Dean’s reply. They were talking about you again, acting like you were a damn timebomb: you _hated_  that. The more rational side of you pointed out all your recent outbursts of aggression, the latest having occurred that very morning when you snarled at Benny when he wouldn’t stop that damn whistling. But anyone would be a little moody if they’d been kept prisoner in the bunker for a whole month.

The night you’d been turned- the night Crowley ‘visited’- was the last time you’d seen the sky or smelled fresh air. When the Winchesters had returned with enough blood to keep you and Benny supplied for a while, it was decided that you would be kept away from regular humans until you could be trusted to refrain from attacking. It was a smart decision, and one you readily agreed to at the time. Had you known that it would mean being kept underground the whole time, without so much as a minute to see the stars, you might have reconsidered.

Caged by the bunker walls and watching the others come and go was starting to wear at you. Even Benny had left for several hours one day, meeting up with an old contact to see about getting more blood. Granted, he’d done so only after you had proven capable of controlling yourself around the Winchesters _and_  after ensuring the brothers were willing to subdue you if need be, but it still burned to see him get to leave while you couldn’t. Watching the heavy metal door swing shut behind him with a resounding thud had been a slap in the face; your mood had grown more dour by the day after that.

Tears of frustration pricked at the corners of your eyes, and you angrily dashed them away with an irritated huff. You couldn’t even say for sure who you were more annoyed with- yourself or everyone else. Your resentment was matched only by your guilt; after all, as Dean had pointed out, if you accidentally hurt someone- or worse- you wouldn’t be able to live with yourself. In a way, the boys were doing this to protect you, a sentiment that did little to calm your agitated mind.

Boots tromping down the hall caught your attention, and Benny’s unique scent drew closer, mingled with the scent of blood. As much as you’d come to savor his spicy, woodsy aroma, right now you really didn’t want to see him, still feeling guilty for snapping at him earlier. Rolling to the side with your back facing the door, you hoped he’d get the hint and leave you alone. Unfortunately for you, the stubbornness of the older vampire was not to be underestimated.

When you didn’t answer his gentle knocking, he opened the door anyway, sighing ruefully at the sight of your back turned towards him. “Now come on, cher, don’t be like that.”

“Go away, Benny,” you muttered, annoyed at the petulant tone in your voice. You were behaving like a child and that only served to piss you off even more.

He didn’t leave of course, sitting down next to you on the bed with two blood bags in hand. Burying your face in the pillow, it was difficult to ignore the warmth of him, his scent wrapping around you. Benny smelled like home, like comfort, soothing away the building tension. Even the smell of blood didn’t distract from it. Much as you didn’t want to, you found yourself relaxing into it, your ire melting away. Benny didn’t say anything right away, waiting until you turned toward him and gave him your full attention.

“So I take it you heard.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah,” you mumbled, ashamed now of your behavior.

His kind eyes held no judgement. “I know it’s been rough on you, bein’ locked up in here with nowhere to go- I imagine it’s especially bad since you were a hunter before and used to going wherever you were needed. I’ve seen what happens to vampires who are cooped up too long and it’s not pretty, so why don’t you drink this and we’ll be on our way.”

Sitting upright, you didn’t take the blood bag he held out right away. “Seriously? I can- you guys are letting me out?”

“Yes ma’am,” he answered, blue eyes saddened at your disbelief. “We figure if you go out on a full belly, the risks are minimized. To be honest, I think we left this too long; with the way you’re able to control yourself around the boys, I think you’ll be able to handle a night out just fine.”

Doubt fading, you threw your arms around his shoulders as happiness and relief took its place. “Thank you,” you whispered fiercely.

It took a moment, but his arms finally wrapped around your waist, cradling you to him. You weren’t sure if your mind was playing tricks on you when he held you a little too tight, burying his nose in the crook of your neck and inhaling deep with a little sigh. The embrace was over before you could process his actions, and you took the bag he offered. The pair of you drank in silence, the stale blood filling your belly and sating your thirst for now.

The Winchesters were waiting in the war room when the two of you emerged from your room, both wearing expressions of cautious optimism. Clearly, they were still unconvinced that you were ready for this, but wanted you to be happy. They’d adapted surprisingly well to your new status; they didn’t even flinch anymore when you touched them. You met their encouraging smiles with a nervous one of your own.

Standing at the threshold with the door held open by a patient Benny, you began to have second thoughts. “I don’t know Benny- maybe Dean is right. It’s only been a month…what if I…”

“Nothin’s gonna happen, darlin’, not while I’m with you. I promise I’ll stop you if it comes to that.”

“But-”

“Listen,” he said seriously, letting the door shut, “we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. But I see the way you twitch when you think no one’s looking- you need to get away from these walls, even if only for tonight. It won’t do any good to keep you cooped up in here like a prisoner.”

Meeting his steady gaze uneasily, you asked, “You swear you’ll stop me if I try anything?”

“Cross my heart.”

Letting out a shaky breath, you nodded. “Okay. I’m ready.”

Benny pushed open the door, standing to the side to let you pass. Brushing past him with a certainty you didn’t feel, the first cool wash of air nearly stopped you in your tracks.  The sun was just setting, golden rays peeking out over the horizon as dusk settled in. The sky was painted in vibrant hues of purple and pink and orange. The colors were so much more intense than what you’d seen with your human eyes, every shade beautiful to behold.

The smells hit you next, the scent of dirt and trees mingling with exhaust from cars passing in the distance. You shied closer to Benny, greedily inhaling his scent in an effort to block out the acrid fumes. He watched in silence as you took a tentative step outdoors. It felt different somehow than the night you were turned. Then, you’d been so overwhelmed with the newness of it all, terrified that the hounds would come for you still, that you hadn’t really appreciated the wonder of it all. Now however, you could see and smell and hear it all.

“So what do you think, darlin’? You doing okay?”

“I think so,” you answered shakily. “You see this every day? How can you stand it- it’s so…beautiful.”

“It surely is,” he replied softly in that whiskey smooth drawl.

When you looked over at him, he was already looking at you, soulful blue eyes fixed on your face. That brilliant blue burned like a star, outshining anything the heavens had to offer. It was your guide, your compass leading the way home. As long as Benny was there, you didn’t have to worry about losing yourself to bloodlust. He would keep you grounded. He would keep you safe.

“We should get a move on,” he prompted gently.

Shaken from your stupor, you nodded in agreement. “Yeah, okay. Lead the way.”

The walk into town passed in easy conversation, Benny keeping you distracted from all the new scents and sounds of so many hearts beating. It would have been overwhelming without him there, but he made it bearable. Lebanon didn’t exactly have a hopping nightlife and there wasn’t much to do in the sleepy little town, but you made the most of it, strolling leisurely down the streets.

There weren’t many people on the streets and you remained firmly in control each time you crossed paths with anyone, returning friendly waves or smiles with a tight one of your own. Each warm body and drumming heart presented a new challenge, but with Benny there to keep you company, it wasn’t as difficult to ignore them as you’d imagined it would be. He kept you laughing with embarrassing stories about Dean when they were stuck in Purgatory together and you in turn shared tales from your first few hunts with the Winchesters.

The pair of you wandered over to the park, leaving behind the humans to meander down the walking trail. There were a few couples here and there, but most were far enough away that you could ignore their steady heartbeats. Your mood was considerably lighter than when you first left the bunker, and for a moment, you could pretend that you were just another couple out for an evening walk.

Laughing at something Benny said, the good mood came to a crashing halt when there was a soft exclamation in the distance, and the scent of blood floating through the air. You froze, gums itching as your fangs extended instinctively, mind going fuzzy as you searched for the source. There- many yards away, two men enjoying a late night walk same as you and Benny, one of them rising from where he tripped and holding up a bloody palm.

You weren’t aware of lunging for them until you felt Benny’s arms wrap around you, caging you to his front. He was saying something, whispering urgently in your ear. Growling low in your throat, you paid him no attention except to struggle against his hold. The coppery scent called to you like a siren’s song, your mouth salivating with hunger. The bagged blood from earlier was  _nothing_ compared to this rich, heady aroma. The men didn’t notice you thrashing about in Benny’s arms, going on their way. You whined in frustration and anger, twisting your body just right to slip from his hold. Free at last, you bolted for them, fangs extended and at the ready.

“Stop!”

The command cut through the haze, through the thirst that consumed you. Your body acted of its own accord, stopping on a dime. Frozen in place, you watched your prey continue on, completely unaware of how close they’d come to tragedy. Though you longed to follow after and sink your fangs into those vulnerable necks, you couldn’t fight Benny’s order. He approached you cautiously, hands up in a defensive position.

“I know what you’re feeling, but I need you to calm down now. The last thing you want is a massacre, isn’t that right, darlin’? Deep down beneath the instinct, you want to let those people live. Let them live, sweetheart.”

He continued crooning to you, soothing words that you fought to understand at first. The longer he talked, the more your rational mind was able to take over, subduing the call for blood. By the time he reached to take your hands in his, blue eyes filled with worry, you were yourself again. Horrified at what you’d nearly done, you curled into Benny’s chest and begged, “Take me home, Benny, take me home.”

The trip back passed in a blur. One minute you were standing in the park, pleading to be returned to the bunker and the next, you were there. As soon as the entrance came into view, you raced for it, leaving Benny behind as you flung open the door. The door bounced off the wall with an echoing clang, startling Sam and Dean seated in the war room below. You ignored their questions and fled down the halls to your bedroom, barricading the door behind you. Alone at last, you let the tears come, and it would be hours before they stopped.


	5. Desperate Measures Pt. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident in the park, the reader is forced to come to terms with what being a vampire really means. As always, Benny is there to help.

Your head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton when you woke up. Groggy and disoriented, you rubbed the sleep from eyes still swollen from crying. You weren’t sure how long you’d been locked in your room- a few days at least. The others had tried to coax you out multiple times, either coming all at once or individually, but you ignored their efforts. At last, you felt like you understood the full consequences of your decision. Becoming a vampire meant more than just a loophole to get out of your contract; it meant fighting against your very instincts every day for the rest of your existence. 

You turned away from the sound of footsteps coming down the hall, though it was harder to ignore the smell of blood drawing near. You hated the way your mouth watered, burying your face in the pillows in an attempt to block it out. There was a light knock at the door, followed by Benny’s voice. “Staying locked in there starvin’ yourself isn’t gonna help anyone, sweetheart. I know you’re upset, but you need to drink. I’m comin’ in.”

The door opened and shut with a soft click, Benny’s presence filling the room. Knowing it was useless to ignore him when he got this way, you rolled over to face him. He took one look at your tear-swollen eyes and was at your side in an instant. You put up no resistance when Benny gently tugged you into his arms and held you close. There were no words exchanged between you, nothing to disturb the stillness. Heart heavy, exhaustion pulled at your limbs, making it difficult to even hold your head up. You leaned into him and let your head fall to his shoulders. Eyes burning, you had no more tears to shed.  

After a time, Benny handed you the blood bag he’d brought with him, insisting that you feed. Drinking directly from the bag like a macabre Capri Sun, you couldn’t help comparing the stale taste to the delicious scent of fresh blood. Disgusted with yourself, you drank it all down almost in defiance. Tossing the empty bag to the side, Benny waited for you to speak, to address what happened.

“Dean was right- I shouldn’t have gone out.”

“Darlin’, you know that’s not true. What happened was  _not_  your fault. Wasn’t anybody’s fault- it was just plain bad luck.”

“But how can I trust myself to go back out there?”

“What happened…I’ll admit it was bad. But it could have been much worse. D’you know the reason why I was able to stop you so easily?”

“Because you used your ‘maker’ voice.”

“That helped a bit. But the main reason is that you wanted me to stop you. Deep down inside you didn’t really want to hurt those people, so when I ordered you to stop, you were more receptive to the command. Even using the ‘maker’ voice, some vampires are able to ignore a command if they try hard enough- you chose to listen.”

You were quiet, absorbing his words. He spoke with such sincerity and conviction it was impossible not to believe him. Even so, it didn’t stop you from feeling guilty. “How do you do it, Benny? How do you fight this every day? I mean, it’s bad enough with just Sam and Dean here, but you act like it’s nothing- how?”

“Practice. You gotta remember I’ve got decades of practice on you. And don’t forget there was a time I wasn’t always so picky about where my next meal came from. Bein’ here with the boys…yeah it gets hard sometimes. But they’re my friends; they took me in when I had nothin’, gave me a home, a family, and I’m not riskin’ that for anything, especially not a quick drink.” He shifted a little closer, held you a little tighter. “Besides, they gave me something else, something I wouldn’t risk for the world.”

“What’s that?” you murmured into his side.

“They gave me the chance to meet you- to have you at my side like this. And there’s no way in Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory I’d risk losing that.”

Your eyes went wide at his words. Hope and disbelief warred inside you when Benny cupped the side of your face with one broad palm, coaxing you to meet his gaze head on. The look in his eyes…you’d never had anyone look at you like that before. There was so much tenderness, so much  _love_  it shook you to the core. Covering his hand with one of your own, you leaned into the touch.

Benny’s eyes drifted shut for just a moment before opening again. You didn’t shy away when he rested his forehead against yours, blue eyes burning into your own. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, cher, and I may be a son of a bitch for saying it, but turning you is something I won’t ever regret. I- I’m glad I turned you. ‘m happier than I’ve ever been for as far back as I care to recall. And I know I should feel guilty for that but I don’t. I think I’ve been in love ever since the first time I laid eyes on you and now I get to keep you in my life…if you’ll have me.”

You couldn’t think of a response to that, your mind going blank as you processed everything. He didn’t look away or press you for a reply, content to simply hold you. Finally, your brain caught up to the rest of you. Hands coming up to cup his cheeks, the prickly scruff tickled your palms as you rubbed your thumbs along his cheekbones. Before you had a chance to second guess yourself, you brushed your lips against his in a tentative, hopeful kiss.

Soft as a whisper, the kiss was over in a heartbeat. The smile on his face grew wider, and Benny slid the hand still cradling your cheek to the back of your neck, using his hold to pull you in for another kiss. Firmer than the last, the press of Benny’s lips to your own was everything you needed and left you craving more. One kiss became two, became three, until they went uncounted. Benny never made any move to take things further, willing to let you set the pace.

Taking the lead, you traced the tip of your tongue along his bottom lip, swallowing down his moan. The grip on the back of your neck tightened ever so slightly as he welcomed your tongue into his mouth, opening wider for you as the kiss grew more heated. You were barely aware of shifting to a more comfortable position, moving to straddle his lap. Your arms wound around his neck, holding him close to your heart. Benny’s hands drifted down your back, sketching random designs into your shirt before settling at your waist.

When you finally pulled away, there was no mistaking the desire and need filling the space between you. The hard ridge forming in Benny’s jeans brushed against the wet heat of your center, sending jolts of muted pleasure through you every time he shifted beneath you. Nuzzling against him, you inhaled deeply, scenting his arousal all around you and knew he could smell your own.

You took him in another kiss, your hands sliding down to rest on his shoulders. Feeling all that hard muscle beneath your fingers set your imagination running wild as images of his shirtless torso ran rampant through your mind. The very idea of it had you squirming in his lap in search of friction, a delicious kind of ache pulsing in your core as you pictured all that bulky muscle with its dusting of chest hair on display for your viewing pleasure.

It wasn’t long before his grip tightened on you, putting a stop to your movements. Pulling away from your mouth, he gave a tiny smile at your whining protest. “Slow down now, darlin’- it’s been a long time for me and if you keep that up, this’ll be over before it’s started.”

“That would be a shame,” you teased gently.

He chuckled, quickly growing serious. “Are you sure about this- about you and me? I don’t need to remind you that vampires mate for life, so if we…it’s for keeps. D’you think you can put up with me for the rest of forever?”

Drawing back, you pretended to think about it. “Let’s see- can I ‘put up with’ a man who’s patient and thoughtful. A man who knows exactly when I need a kind word, or a shoulder to lean on. A man helped me through my toughest days. A man who treats me like I’m a gift. A man who saved my life when I was a complete stranger. Hmm, that’s a tough call.” You kissed him slow and deep, silencing anymore objections.

Reassured that you wanted him as much as he wanted you, Benny quickly took control of the kiss, prodding insistently at the seam of your lips. You gladly welcomed the hot, wet glide of his tongue against yours, sucking him into your mouth with a sigh. Free now to sample him to your heart’s content, you savored his unique flavor, something smoky and spicy with just a hint of copper tang. It was delicious, something you could get addicted to if given a chance. And judging from the way he plucked impatiently at your clothes, Benny was fully on board.

While his mouth was busy feasting on yours, those broad hands slipped under your shirt, warm and rough on your bare skin as he tugged your shirt off.  You arched into him as his thumbs rubbed circles into your ribs, squashing your breasts between you. Benny groaned against your lips, his clever fingers finding the clasp of your bra. You moaned encouragement as he unhooked the clasps, pulling away long enough to slide the straps down your arms, tossing the garment to the floor.

When you moved to kiss him again, Benny pulled back. Confused, you were about to ask what was wrong when you caught sight of his face; any self-consciousness you felt melted away under his heated expression, a look of hunger and awe in his eyes. You quickly grew impatient with his staring- as gratifying as it was for your ego, you needed more. You needed his hands, his mouth, his cock.

Taking his hands in yours, you guided them up to your naked breasts, leaning into the touch as encouragement. His eyes flew up to meet yours, pupils blown so wide only a thin ring of blue was visible, a snarl tugging at his lips. Staring down at him, you pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, licking at his bottom lip. Pulled back to the moment, Benny let you in with a groan. He fondled your breasts, needing no more direction from you as he massaged them, testing the weight of them in his hands.

Not content to just sit there while he explored your body, you ran your hands all over him, reaching under his shirt and raking your fingers down his stomach. Thrilled at the slight quiver his muscles gave at your touch, you did it again, adding a little more pressure with your nails. His hips jerked up into yours when you flicked his nipples, grinding the hard ridge of him against your hot core. You mewled into his mouth, your thighs squeezing a little harder around him.

The sound triggered Benny’s more feral instincts. Wrenching away from your mouth, you barely had time to blink before he had you flipped onto your back beneath him. Staring up at his domineering figure as he reared up above you, a delicious sort of helplessness sent a fresh wave of arousal through your slick pussy. This was a side of Benny you’d never seen up close, a ferocity only hinted at before when Crowley had visited. The genial Southern gentleman was gone- you were left with the vampire now.

His mouth came crashing down on yours, all wild hunger. You answered in kind, your own instincts bubbling to the surface as you wrapped your arms and legs around him. If he thought you were just going to lay there passive while he did all the work, he had another thing coming. Kisses went uncounted as you tore at each others clothes, offended by the cotton and denim layers shielding you from each other.

Exposed entirely, there was a pause as you took each other in. Benny was beautiful- there was simply no other word for it. Hard muscles from decades of fighting left him bulky and broad, even better than you imagined.  Your eyes followed the trail of hair leading down to his erection, your thighs rubbing together subconsciously in search of friction.About average in length, he was thick, so thick around you didn’t think you’d be able to wrap a hand around him. Heavily aroused, Benny’s cock curved up towards his belly, the wiry curls of hair glistening with precome.

“Like what ya see, darlin’?” he teased, drawl thick with need.

Two could play at that game. “I do,” you admitted. Spreading your legs a little wider so he had a clear view of your soaked folds, you rubbed your fingers through the slick, grazing over your clit with a hiss. “Like it a lot, Benny.”

He snarled, the humor in his eyes replaced with hunger. Benny swatted your hand away, his own taking its place as he prodded at your slit. Pushing one blunt finger inside, he growled, “Jesus cher, you’re so  _wet_  for me. Gonna make you feel real good, shug, gonna take care of you.”

Falling against the mattress, you writhed on top of the sheets as he fucked you on his hand, a second finger slipping in to help stretch your walls. All the while, he was huffing out praise- how great you felt around his fingers, so warm and wet, how mouthwatering your scent was, the sight of you sprawled out below him better than he ever dreamed. He leaned over you, pressing open mouthed kisses across your chest, pausing here and there to suck his mark into your skin.

Your eyes nearly rolled to the back of your head when he added a third finger, twisting and curling until your thighs were shaking, on the verge of climax. Feeling your channel tighten around him, he pulled away over your groan of disapproval. Reaching down to line himself up with your entrance, he kissed you hard as his hips pushed forward. The slow, steady stretch as he filled you was unlike anything you’d felt before.

Your walls parted for him easily, welcoming him inside. The slight burn of it only added to the pleasure, and you raised up your hips to meet him halfway. Benny groaned into your mouth as he hilted inside you, your bodies notched tight. He paused to let you adjust, chest heaving as he restrained himself from taking you hard and fast. The brush of his coarse chest hair against your sensitive nipples sent a jolt of want through your core.

“Benny,” you panted out, “need you to move.”

“Alright, darlin’,” he replied, sounding just as wrecked as you felt, “get your arms around me and hold on.”

Obeying the command, you gladly wrapped him in your embrace, hooking your legs around his waist as your arms wound around his back. You couldn’t hold in your yelp at the first sharp thrust, a slow withdrawal followed by a quick snap of his hips. He stopped, looking down at you with a worried look, but you simply shook your head and urged him on. The drag of his cock on your walls was divine, hitting all your sweet spots with every roll of his hips.

Soon the room filled with the sounds of your fucking, the slap of skin on skin ringing in your ears over the grunts and moans. All around you was Benny; the oppressive weight of him on top of you, the scent of his desire strong in the air, your name falling from his lips like a prayer and a plea. He was in your head and in your heart, filling you with himself over and over again.

Nails biting into the skin of his back, you felt the first pulses of orgasm. Tightening your legs around him, you tried to warn him but he was a step ahead. Working a hand between your sweat slick bodies, he found your clit and stroked you to completion. You came with a gasp and a sigh of his name, thighs trembling as you drowned in waves of ecstasy. Head falling back, your only warning was the feeling of his hot breath on your neck before the razor sharp pinpricks of his fangs sent even more pleasure surging through you. Crying out, you pressed his head closer still, crooning nonsensically as he fed from you.

Vision blurry with tears of pleasure, you caught sight of Benny’s shoulder in the corner of your eye. Acting on instinct, you lunged for him, your fangs sliding free and bit down hard. He came with a shout of your name, hips stuttering to a stop as his cock jerked inside you, hot ribbons of come spilling into your channel. The metallic tang of his blood filled your mouth and you moaned at the taste.

The two of you stayed locked like that for several minutes, lost in a loop of pleasure. Your fluttering walls milked Benny of all he had to give, come dripping out around his cock to spill onto the sheets. Finally, you released each other, Benny’s soft cock slipping free. He rolled off of you with a groan, gathering you up in his arms. Nose buried in your hair, he murmured words of devotion and love, promising you the world if it meant you were his.

There was still so much to discuss, but for now you were truly content for the first time in ages. Sleep pulled at your sated body, and you gladly let your eyes slide shut as you listened to his soft voice humming low in your ear.


	6. Desperate Measures Pt. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on a hunt with the reader, Benny’s past catches up with the two of them, leaving him no choice but to show just how brutal Purgatory made him.

“Benny, are you serious right now- I’m covered in werewolf.” Your laughter turned to a sigh at the sweet burn of his beard on your skin as he kissed his way down the nape of your neck. 

“Can’t help it, darlin’,” he purred in your ear, “watchin’ you take on that werewolf has me feelin’ all sorts o’ ways. There’s nothin’ finer than seeing my mate bring a monster to its knees.”

“You say that about everything I do.”

“Only because it’s true, sweetheart.”

In the five months that you’d been mated to each other, Benny had proven to be insatiable in his desire for you. He was the most devoted of mates, throwing himself into your relationship wholeheartedly, something that none of your previous lovers had ever done. He never made any secret of his love for you, something that confused you at the beginning. Most hunters were much more reserved with their emotions- Benny’s forthright attitude was refreshing.

And you were just as devoted to him. You valued his opinion, seeking his advice when you debated whether to begin hunting again. In spite of your new status, you were a hunter to the core and were itching to get back in the field, especially since your control over the instinct to feed at the first hint of blood had vastly improved. In the end, it was decided that Benny would accompany you on hunts- though he didn’t care for hunting, he couldn’t bare the idea of you out on your own without backup.

When word of a lone werewolf causing trouble in Louisiana reached you, the two of you volunteered to tackle the case and allow the Winchesters a break. Getting back into the rhythm of hunting was easier than expected; the six months adjusting to life as a vampire hadn’t dulled your abilities. If anything, hunting was easier now with your heightened senses and increased speed and strength. Between you and Benny, the werewolf never stood a chance.

Once the werewolf carcass was disposed of, Benny was feeling frisky and all you wanted was a shower. Laughing, you playfully fended off his advances as you both trudged through the bayou to make your way back to your car. When it was nearly in sight a new scent drifted on the wind, immediately bringing Benny to attention. Laughter dying in your throat, you knew something was wrong. Benny’s expression was tight and anxious- whatever was headed your way, he didn’t like.

Cautiously moving forward, you were surprised to see a man sitting on the hood of your car, obviously waiting for the two of you. As he slid off the hood to stand, you caught another whiff of his scent and realized he wasn’t a man at all- he was a vampire. And if the sudden tension radiating from Benny was anything to judge by, he was someone Benny knew from the bad old days.

“I need you to get behind me, darlin’,” he said solemnly, never taking his eyes off the approaching figure headed your way.

“Benny, what’s going on?” you asked, doing as he requested. “Who is that?”

“Trouble.” Before he could elaborate, the man reached you, a harsh scowl on his face. Benny turned his attention to the stranger. “‘s quite a surprise to see you around here, Andre.”

“I can’t say the same for you- heard you were around, poking your nose where it doesn’t belong,” Andre sneered. His gaze flicked over to you, calculating and angry. “And not alone either. Word had it that you weren’t interested in building up your own nest… that’s what you told Desmond. Yet here you are with a new mate.”

“Leave her out of this, Andre,” Benny warned, moving to place himself between you and the other vampire.

You could see him balancing his weight, preparing for a fight. Ignoring the prickle of your fangs along your gumline, you could see Andre wasn’t willing to let things go- clearly, he was itching for blood. Shifting in place, the thought flitted across your mind that the disgruntled vampire was pretty stupid to approach the two of you by himself. As a human, you’d bagged plenty of vampire kills, something that would be even easier now.

“You like to pretend you’re so much better than the rest of us, Lafitte,” Andre began, “but you’re not. You’re a disgrace- killing your own kind, turning other vampires away when they ask you for help. And now you’re turning humans…what happened to all the high-and-mighty talk you gave Desmond? I guess it’s alright to turn someone if you plan to fuck them, huh?”

Benny growled at Andre’s words, his fangs descending. “Mind what you say about my mate, Andre.”

“I’ll say what I want about you and your hunter whore.”

Andre lunged and you caught the briefest glint of metal before Benny dropped to his knees with a pained shout. Gripped tight in Andre’s hand was a syringe, and judging from the look of anguish on Benny’s face, you wagered it was filled with dead man’s blood. Vision going red with fury, you rushed at Andre with a snarl, fangs bared as you charged him. He had to release the syringe in order to face you, but not before injecting half the blood into Benny.

Barreling towards Andre, you rammed your shoulder into his stomach, knocking him away from your mate. Using your momentum to shove him against a tree, you lashed out, catching him in the jaw with your fist. You heard the sounds of Benny struggling to his feet behind you, but your focus was on the vampire who dared to attack him. Adrenaline coursed through your veins, and the instinct to attack was nearly impossible to ignore.

Tamping down on the urge to rush at him again, you took a moment to size up your opponent, studying him with a hunter’s eye. Roughly the same size as Benny, Andre lacked his muscle. If he hadn’t gotten in that cheap shot with the syringe, he never would have stood a chance. That didn’t mean he was any less of a threat; he still had a vampire’s speed and strength and fangs after all.

You shifted forward, intent on attacking again, but Andre beat you to the punch. The much older vampire dove for you, fangs glinting. Spinning on your heels, you dodged out of the way- exactly as he’d intended. There wasn’t any time to curse your stupidity when he tackled you to the ground, throwing the full weight of his body on top of you, the stink of him all around. He grabbed a handful of hair and you shrieked in anger as he pulled your head back, twisting to try to buck him off of your back.

Andre’s grip on your hair tightened, and agony exploded through you when he slammed your head against the ground. The taste of copper flooded your tongue and you spit out a mouthful of blood, still struggling fruitlessly to free yourself from his hold. Gripping on tight to your hair, he rose to his feet, dragging you up with him before swinging you around and hurling you into a nearby tree.

Bouncing off the trunk with a yelp, you clutched at your ribs, doubled over in an effort to stave off the pain. Andre advanced on you with murder in his eyes when a blur rammed him in the side, knocking him to the ground. Fangs bared, Benny towered over Andre before reaching down to haul him to his feet by the throat. Andre flailed about, his face going red as Benny’s grip tightened. His other fist flew up, a sharp crack echoing through the clearing when it made contact with Andre’s nose.

Benny punched him over and over; soon, Andre’s face was a bloody mess as Benny bludgeoned him with his fists. Shakily rising to your feet, you could only watch in stunned disbelief. Never in all the time that you’d been together would you have suspected Benny capable of such savagery. There was no sign of your gentle lover, only the ruthless killing machine forged in the depths of Purgatory. His fangs bared in a vicious growl, Benny struck Andre again and again until the other vampire was gurgling on his own blood. Throwing him to the ground, he stomped down on the center of his back, pinning him in place as he reached down to grab a handful of hair.

“The only reason I’m gonna let you live,” Benny snarled, “is so you can spread the word- tell  _everyone_  that my mate and I are off limits. If  _any_  of you come after us again, I swear I’ll send every last one of you sonsabitches to Purgatory. I better not  _ever_  see your face again, d’you understand?”

He didn’t give Andre the chance to respond, shoving his bloodied face into the dirt with one last growl. Chest heaving and eyes squeezed tight, Benny took a moment to collect himself, visibly reigning in his rage. When he finally turned those burning blue eyes your way, you didn’t hesitate to go to him. Ignoring the ache of already healing wounds, you took him in your arms, crushing him to your front as you murmured reassurances in his ear.

It took a while before he returned the embrace, his arms hesitant as they came up to wrap around you. He allowed himself to be led back to your car,  the two of you leaving Andre to bleed on the ground. Benny was silent the whole ride back to your motel room, his expression pensive. Eyeing him from the corner of your vision, you worried about his uncharacteristic moodiness. By the time you pulled up in front of your room, you wanted nothing more than to hold him for the rest of the night.

Instead, you wordlessly tugged him into the bathroom, stripping him down to nothing before undressing yourself. Turning the water as hot as it would go, you coaxed Benny into the shower, squeezing him tight as the spray washed the dried blood from your injuries down the drain. It took some time but he gradually relaxed into your embrace, resting his forehead against yours as the water beat down on both of you.

You held onto each other, steam curling around you as it filled the room. The hot water stung at your injuries at first, but it was worth it to feel clean of the grime from the fight. The pair of you stayed in the shower until the water began to run cold. Towelling Benny dry, you were relieved that the dead man’s blood hadn’t had a more lasting effect- seeing him go down like that was sure to haunt your dreams.

Benny was extra gentle as he dried you off, his touch a barely there caress. You let him take his time running his hands over your body, knowing that he was checking on the state of your wounds. Fortunately they were almost completely healed, little more than bruises now. After splitting some of the blood bags stored in the mini-bar, you were good as new. Climbing into the bed completely naked, you curled into each other, draping yourself over Benny’s chest as you nuzzled into him.

“‘m sorry you had to see me like that, love,” he murmured into your hair after a few minutes of silence. “I never wanted you to see that, to see how much of a monster I really am.”

Raising up to lean over him, you were dumbfounded at the shame in his eyes.  “Benny, what do you mean ‘monster’? You were  _protecting_  me.”

“Protecting you? You wouldn’t have been attacked in the first place if it wasn’t for me. ‘s my fault you got hurt, cher.”

“You listen to me, Benjamin Lafitte,” you began firmly, cupping his cheek and forcing him to meet your gaze, “that’s a load of bullshit and you know it. I’m a hunter, Benny- being hurt comes with the job. At least I had you there to watch over me, something I’m damn grateful for. Don’t you ever feel guilty for having to get a little rough if it means we walk away from a hunt.”

“‘A little rough’ doesn’t exactly cover it, darlin’,” Benny protested. “I damn near beat him to death and I don’t regret it. When I saw him go after you, smelled your blood in the air… all I wanted was to rip his head off with my bare hands for daring to touch you. I never should have let him get that close to you in the first place.”

“Benny, it’s okay. I’m here and you’re here and that’s all that matters.”

You stared into his eyes, willing him to really listen to what you were saying. Covering your hand with one of his own, his eyes slid shut and he leaned into your touch, turning his head to press a kiss into your palm. Smiling faintly at the prickle of his beard, you ran your fingers through the scruff. He held you a little tighter, arching into your touch with a content sigh. Kissing the corner of his mouth, you had no objections when he moved to deepen it, capturing your lips in a soft, but heated kiss.

Wrapping his arm more securely around your waist, Benny rolled you onto your back. Spreading your legs to make room for him to nestle between your thighs, a shiver of anticipation went through your core as his cock stirred to life against your center. Benny kissed you over and over again, as if trying to commit the flavor of you to memory. You thrilled at the taste of him, gladly welcoming the wet glide of his tongue into your mouth.

The scent of his arousal surrounded you like a heady cloud- you were practically drunk on it as he steadily rutted his hips into yours. The solid weight of him pressed you into the mattress; you wrapped your legs around his waist, trying to bring him closer still. His kisses grew hotter, more desperate and you returned them in kind, the need for him burning hotter with every passing second. Benny broke away, staring down at you with an almost helpless expression.

“I could’ve lost you,” he whispered, pained at the very idea.

“I’m right here, Benny, I’m right here.”

Cradling the back of his neck, you brought him down for another kiss, your lips moving together slow and sweet. He peppered kisses across your face, unhurried as he drifted down your neck. You tried to speed things along, already wet and aching for him, but Benny was having none of it. He refused to be rushed as he kissed his way down your body, every brush of his lips followed with a soft “I love you”.  

Benny worshipped your body with his mouth, sucking first one nipple and then the other between his lips. He suckled languidly, every draw of his mouth sending a thrill of pleasure straight to your core. Writhing beneath him, you arched into his mouth, aching for more. Those talented lips had you mewling for him in no time, chanting his name with a needy whine.

“Sound so sweet when you say my name like that, darlin’,” Benny moaned into your skin, “I was so afraid I’d never hear it again.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Gonna be right here, always,” you promised. It was a dangerous promise to make in your line of work, and one you intended to keep.

Laving at you one last time, Benny released your nipple with a wet pop, planting a tender kiss in the valley between your breasts before making his way back up to your mouth. “Love you so much, cher,” he mumbled against your lips, “you spin my world upside down and set my soul at ease. I’m always gonna love you, always gonna need you.”

“Love you too, Benny, love you so damn much.”

Reaching between you, you lined his cock up with your slit, giving him a few strokes before placing the head at your entrance. Looking deep into your eyes, Benny pushed forward slowly, groaning as your wet heat welcomed him inside. He didn’t stop until he was fully seated, his hips flush with your own. The drag of his cock as he withdrew just as slowly had your eyes fluttering shut in pleasure. You moaned out Benny’s name, spurring him on.

The steady drive of him into you was as inexorable as the tides, the constant push and pull working you closer to release. The air was thick with the scent of your lovemaking, little sighs and moans of ecstasy filling the room. Benny brought your hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the palm before lacing your fingers together. Your other arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer still. He brushed a few sweaty strands of hair away from your face, burying his nose in the crook of your neck with a deep inhale.

Benny shifted slightly, and you cried out in rapture when the new angle had the head of his cock nudging at your g-spot with every thrust. Your inner walls started trembling as pleasure mounted in your center. The sensation finally had him speeding up, rocking into you harder as you neared your end. Sensing you were close, he worked his free hand between your bodies, rubbing firm circles over your swollen clit.

All it took were a few strokes and you were coming, a toe curling orgasm that had your back arching off the bed as pulsing waves of exquisite pleasure flooded you. Benny slowed his movements, a look of adoration on his face as he watched you come undone beneath him, his name falling from your lips. It seemed to go on for ages, your mind short-circuiting as ecstasy washed over you.

Just as your climax was winding down, Benny started thrusting into you again, his rhythm faster than before as he chased his own release. Tightening your legs around his waist, you clenched the walls of your channel down around him, whispering encouragements as you pleaded with him to come for you. Snapping his hips one, two, three times, Benny finally let loose, releasing inside of you with a groan of your name.

Ropes of come flooded your channel, hot and thick and everything you needed. The jerk and twitch of his cock against your walls was enough to trigger aftershocks of pleasure; you hummed in satisfaction as the last waves of bliss fizzed through your brain. You milked him of all he had to give, lazily running a hand down his back, tracing random patterns into his skin as he worked himself through his release.

When it was all over, he stilled above you, chest heaving and body coated in sweat. Stroking your thumb along his cheekbone, you coaxed him down for a lingering kiss, pouring the depth of your love and devotion into it. He still held tight to your other hand, clinging to you like a lifeline. Eventually his softening cock slipped out of your channel, pulling a groan from both of you. Benny rolled to his back, tugging you along to curl up into his side. Peppering his chest with kisses, you nuzzled into your mate, content to hold him and be held in return. The scent of sex and sweat and Benny was in your very pores, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

No more words were spoken between you- there was no need for them. The love you felt for one another was evident in every kiss, every soft caress. As long as you had each other, nothing and no one could hurt you. As long as you had each other, you were safe. You were home.


	7. Desperate Measures epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit from an old friend leaves the reader feeling a little melancholy, so Benny decides some cheering up is in order.

A familiar scent caught your attention as you flipped through the pages of a book you were pretending to read while Benny cooked dinner. Setting it aside on the coffee table, you got up to peek out the curtains, a smile growing on your face as a trenchcoated figure came into view. “Benny, we’ve got company.”

The familiar warmth of him appeared behind you, a low chuckle vibrating in his chest. “Guess I don’t have to worry about setting another place at the table.”

“Not unless you want to see him cringing at the taste of molecules.”

Pressing a kiss to your temple, Benny moved to open the door to your cabin just as Cas was walking up the porch steps, clapping the angel on the back with a smile. You greeted him with a hug, insisting he sit in the chair across from you. Cas seemed…lighter, as he often did these days. He smiled more, laughed more now that he had a home in Heaven once again. When the Winchesters had finally passed on for keeps, Cas had gone with them, spending his days with the humans he had come to view as family.

“So Hot Wings, how are the boys?” Benny asked over his shoulder, returning to the kitchen to finish cooking.

Giving him a droll look, Cas replied, “They’re doing well and send their regards. With no new apocalypses or other catastrophes- either down here or in Heaven- they can fully enjoy their rest.”

“That’s good to hear,” you said, a pang going through you. You and Benny both missed the boys terribly, especially since you knew you’d never get to see them again. Cas’ visits helped to ease some of that ache. “Although I’m surprised Dean isn’t stirring up trouble out of sheer boredom.”

“So am I, to be perfectly honest,” Cas admitted with a wry grin.

“And you?” you prompted. “How are you doing?”

Cas took a moment to think before responding. “I’m…better than I can remember being in a very long time. Heaven is a much changed place now, and for the better. The other angels and I have come to an understanding, and it truly feels like home now.”

“That’s fantastic, Cas.”

He smiled bashfully before asking, “And the two of you? You seem to be doing well out here.”

“It’s nice, quiet- there’s a blood bank a few towns over and plenty of game out here for emergencies. I have to tell you, letting this one,” you jerked your head in Benny’s direction, “convince me to retire from hunting was one of the best decisions I’ve ever made.”

“You’re welcome,” Benny piped up, shooting you a wink.

“Oh hush up and get to work on my dinner,” you ordered.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Cas watched you in amusement. “I still don’t understand why the two of you eat- you don’t need the nutrition.”

“That’s because you’ve never had Benny’s gumbo; trust me, if you could taste more than just molecules you wouldn’t even need to ask.”

“You’re gonna make me blush, darlin’,” Benny joked, walking over with two steaming bowls to take a seat next to you on the couch.

The three of you talked long into the night, laughing and catching up. It brought a sense of wistfulness- any moment now, you expected to hear Dean’s roaring laughter or Sam’s quiet chuckling. Anytime you found yourself slipping into a melancholy silence, all you had to do was glance over at Benny, press a little closer to him, and you were fine. Even though you missed your friends, nothing in the world compared to how blissful he made you.

Early morning sunshine was peeking over the horizon when Cas finally made his goodbyes, promising to give the Winchesters your love. Shutting the door behind him, Benny wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a comforting embrace. “You feelin’ alright, sweetheart?”

“Of course, Benny- as long as I’ve got you, I’m great.”

“You couldn’t get rid of me after all these years. I just know how much you miss them…how much we both do.”

“I  _do_  miss them. But like I said, I’ve got you- that’s all I need.”

He hummed, a purr you felt more than heard. “Love you too, darlin. Why don’t we head on to bed?”

Crawling into the oversized bed after finishing your bedtime routines, you curled up against one another, ready to sleep the day away. Benny nuzzled into your chest, more than willing to be ‘little spoon’ as you raked your fingers through his silky hair, sleep tugging at you. You were teetering on the edge of dreams when he shifted, his beard tickling the sensitive skin of your chest. You let out a tired huff of laughter, squirming under him. That was your first mistake.

Your second was believing he’d done it on accident. That belief was quickly dispelled when he did it again, planting a scratchy kiss between your breasts. He rubbed his whiskery cheeks against your delicate skin, earning another quiet laugh from you. You could feel his lips curve up into a grin as he continued to tease you, pressing butterfly kisses all across your chest and up to your neck.

A tiny moan slipped out as his lips danced along your throat, honing in on every weak spot. The decades together had made him an expert when it came to playing your body, and Benny was absolutely shameless in exploiting that knowledge. He nibbled his way across your skin with his human teeth, careful not to let his fangs slide free just yet. Your hands slid down his back as you arched into him, the fatigue falling away from your limbs as he fanned the heat in your core to life.

He rolled on top of you completely, stretching that broad body over yours. The weight of him was reassuring, and by the time his wandering lips finally reached yours, you parted for him willingly to welcome him inside. The taste of peppermint and something uniquely Benny flooded your mouth as your tongues tangled again and again. Wiggling beneath him, the prominent bulge in his boxers was impossible to miss; it took some maneuvering, but you finally managed to line him up with your clothed pussy.

He groaned into your mouth when you began rocking against him, only two thin pieces of material separating you. The head of his cock nudged at your clit with every slow roll of your hips, sending jolts of pleasure fizzing down your spine. Your kiss grew more heated, neither of you willing to pull away for air. Skimming your hands down his back, you dipped beneath the elastic of his boxers to give him a sharp pinch on the ass, retaliation for his earlier teasing.

He broke the kiss with a surprised laugh, his hips jerking against yours involuntarily. Biting back a smug grin, you barely had time to register the mischievous light in his eyes before he was on you with a vengeance. His hands were everywhere as he tickled you relentlessly; your shrieking laughter filling the air as you twisted about trying to escape. Benny was ruthless, tickling you until tears were rolling down your cheeks before wrapping an arm around you and flipping over so you were perched on top of him.

 Struggling to catch your breath, you gasped out, “That’s fighting dirty and you know it.”

“I’d say I’m sorry but we both know that ain’t true,” he grinned, “I can’t help that I love the sound of your laugh.”

You swatted at him halfheartedly. “Jackass- you’re lucky you’re so cute.”

“How ‘bout I make it up to you, hmm?” he suggested lightly, running the tips of his fingers up the inside of your thigh.

“And how are you planning on doing that?” you asked a little breathily.

 Oh, I might have some ideas.”

You sucked in a breath as he pushed past your panties to probe at your entrance, still slippery from your earlier makeout session. His fingers slid through your slick with ease, snug inside your wet heat. Cradling the back of your neck with his free hand, he brought you down for a sloppy kiss that was all tongues and teeth as he steadily pumped into you. Your hands curled into tight fists as he worked you higher, hips snapping as you rode his fingers. He crooked them in a ‘come hither’ gesture, pulling a cry from your lips as he massaged your g-spot.

“Fuck, Benny, I-”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he crooned, ignoring your dismayed whine as he withdrew from your channel, “not until I’m buried inside you. Wanna feel you come around me.”

Shimmying your panties off in record time, you flung a leg over him to straddle his hips more securely and tugged off the tank top you wore to bed, tossing it to the side. Benny chuckled at your impatience, his laughter melting into a groan as settled on top of him so his boxer clad cock was notched tight against your bare heat. He nudged you up a bit so he could push them down and off his legs, leaving him completely exposed to your gaze.

Bracing yourself on his stomach, you reached between your bodies to line him up with your slick pussy. You both moaned as he slid home, stretching your walls until he was in you to the hilt. You wasted no time rocking against him, his cock gliding through your channel with ease. Your sighs of pleasure were joined by the steady slap of skin on skin as you set a hard pace. Benny thrust up into you, one of his broad hands coming up to cup your breasts. He laced the fingers of your free hands together, looking up at you with so much love it made your heart soar.

“Ride me, cher…take what you need.”

Letting your head fall back, you did just that, bouncing up and down as pleasure curled low in your belly. Benny slid his hand down from your chest to your waist, urging you faster. It wasn’t long before the coil of need was drawing tighter, pushing you closer to the edge of release. Leaning back and bracing yourself against his thigh gave you the leverage you needed to go faster still, the new angle causing his cock to drag just right along your walls.

The first telltale fluttering of your walls around him signaled you were close. You cried out when the calloused pads of Benny’s fingers found your clit. He rubbed teasing circles, using just enough force to send you racing towards the edge. Pressure built higher and higher until you hit the breaking point, pleasure rolling over you in waves as your orgasm crashed over you. You came with a gasp, ecstasy flooding your system as he continued to pound into you.

He was determined to eke out as much pleasure as possible, still toying with your clit as your climax dragged on and on. Your orgasm went on almost to the point of pain, which is when Benny sat up abruptly, wrapping his arms around and pinning you to his chest as his fangs slid free and sank into your neck. Nearly sobbing as you were sent catapulting into a second orgasm, you were helpless to fight the instinct to let your own fangs free and bite down on his shoulder.

The rhythmic clenching around his cock coupled with your fangs piercing his skin pushed Benny to his own end and he went still beneath you as warmth flooded your channel. Jets of come filled you to the brim, slipping out around his cock to coat your inner thighs. The taste of his blood sent a new shudders down your spine as you gulped at it greedily, the copper tang positively divine.

The two of you lost track of time as you stayed locked together, simply riding out your release. Eventually you sluggishly retracted your fangs, lightheaded from the mindblowing back-to-back orgams and the heady taste of Benny’s blood. He retracted his fangs as well, licking up the little droplets of your blood before pressing a tender kiss to the wound. Sweat soaked and trembling, you ordered your exhausted limbs to slide off of his lap, whimpering at the wet slurp of his cock slipping free of your channel. Falling to the side with a groan, you barely had time to register Benny pulling you close before exhaustion swamped you, the soft snores of your mate lulling you to sleep.


End file.
